The Challenges Ahead
by Gravenimage
Summary: One shot Post vol.3 shortly after the fall of Beacon Blake decides to travel to Patch and pay Yang a visit. But will this reunion between teammates make things for the better or for worse? Blake/Yang friendship NOT Yuri.


Disclaimer: never in a million years I will own RWBY because it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and how I wish Barbara Dunkelman (Yang's VA) and Arryn Zech (Blake's VA) were my wives a guy can dream.

 _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

The challenges ahead

(Location: Near the Xiao Long residence Patch island west of the kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The footsteps walking the long trail of the forest were slow. The figure walked at a steady pace, amber eyes were on the house in the distant. It was made of pieces of wood looking very nice, nothing fancy just a regular house on the outskirts of the small village she passed by, not too long ago. Her black bow twitched because of the cat ears she hides underneath.

Blake Belladonna gave a sigh resuming her pace, getting closer to the house. She has been constantly arguing with her subconscious about going through with this. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, she felt like this was needed to be done. The young faunus caught a glimpse of the name in the mail box" Xiao Long", yes she was in the right place.

Honestly visiting Yang seems to be the wrong thing to do. Because she knew the blond brawler and her partner wasn't going to be happy with her visit. Not after everything that has happened at the city of Vale mainly, mainly at Beacon Academy. It all started during the final match of the Vita tournament team JNPR's Pyrrha Nikos was facing Penny Polendina from the kingdom of Atlas.

It turned into a great fight until the aftermath that shocked everyone. The audience and everyone watching the broadcast she included saw as Penny was rip apart to shreds. But the shocking part that she wasn't human more precise, she wasn't real but a robot. Then that voice who belonged to a woman spoke as she was sending a message to the people.

After the message ended, that's when all hell broke loose. The Grimm attacked the city but it was completely different from that time during the Breach. There were so many of the dark creatures, an entire army of them. Things got worse as somehow the robots that formed part of the Atlas military has somehow turned against their masters and started attacking allies alike.

It was truly a terrible experience for her to see so much destruction, so many people get hurt, even getting killed. But what hurt her the most was the fact that the White Fang has made a move during the invasion. To find out they were together with the mastermind of the attack tore her apart. During all the chaos she encountered her former partner and second in command of the faunus group, Adam Taurus.

The reunion turned out as she expected, not a friendly one. After all she left the White Fang or as Adam put it choosing the humans over her brothers and sisters. She fought him because she knew no reason talk was going to change his mind. Blake was aware she wasn't nowhere as skilled as him, she was beaten. Adam wanted her to suffer, to humiliate her for her betrayal.

Was he planning to kill her? That she didn't know because just as everything was lost Yang came to her rescue. That's when things went from bad to worse. Seeing that she was at Adam's mercy the blond brawler of team RWBY went berserk at the sight as she charged in at the faunus swordsman. A mistake that prove to be fatal as Adam his quick slash attack that resulted in slicing the blond's right arm.

The guilt was returning as she somehow managed to escape her former partner's rampage fooling him using one of her clones. But the damage was done, to Yang, to every citizen in Vale and to every student of Beacon. They were able to board the bullhead ships away from the danger, getting to safety.

But the battle for Beacon left scars and great consequences that she still couldn't believe till this day, even if its been a few days since the invasion. She found out Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR has been killed in action apparently, by the mastermind behind the attack known as Cinder Fall. Also Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon went missing, others are saying he's dead too.

Hard to believe that was five days ago. All of Remnant was still feeling the aftermath of that attack. The people and the media were still talking about it, even on her way here. How the most prestigious huntsman school Beacon fell, how so many innocent people lost their lives, how someone like Ozpin failed to protect Vale along with the Atlas military and how someone like the mighty Pyrrha Nikos former four time Mistral champion fell in battle.

The cat faunus gave a soft sigh as she finally reached the house and she was currently standing on the front door. Blake stood in deep thought still thinking if she was doing right, dropping for a surprise visit. After all this was her first time visiting the home of her partner and team leader.

" _Am I doing the right thing? Maybe this is a mistake coming here unannounced. Or its too soon and Yang needs more time. She's probably still upset with me with what happened with Adam and also...Still upset because I didn't believed her…."_

Blake's amber's eyes softened at the memory. Before the invasion, before Pyrrha and Penny's match there was an incident that shocked everyone all over the four kingdoms. During the semi finals Yang was supposed to fight Mercury Black one of the teams from Haven Academy in Mistral. At first the match was good and the blond brawler seemed to be losing against the kicking master. Until she activated her semblance earning her victory over the gray haired teen.

That's when things shocked the world as she and everyone else witnessed the blond attacking Mercury when he was down for the count. The attack hurt his leg leaving him incapacitated needing medical attention. Afterward Yang was detained by the Atlas military and held confine in team RWBY's dorm.

The faunus tightened her fist remembering that even when they all saw it clearly, Ruby and Weiss chose to believed their blond teammate. But she, she refused to believe her. It scared her that Yang could end up just like Adam, become him.

Tears were forming remembering that the blond was in tears when she found out she didn't believe her. She didn't trusted her partner but Yang was more than just her partner, but her best friend. Probably the closest thing she has come to have for a sister. Not wanting to remember those moments she finally knocked on the door. After a few seconds she knocked again until the door opened and someone came out looking frantic.

"Ruby!?"

The raven haired girl saw a man looking in his early thirties with short blond hair with two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He had a heart shape tattoo on his right arm. He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. A metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

Blake was taken back not expecting to see the man to rush out like his life was depending on it, but he did mentioned her leader and friend's name. The blond haired man calmed down when he saw the unfamiliar girl looking the same age as his oldest daughter. At the same time he looked disappointed that it wasn't his younger child that probably changed her mind about leaving.

"I'm sorry for startling you like that. I didn't know I would be having guest" he knew she was startled by her expression" can I help you?"

The faunus noticed he was clutching to a piece of paper, like a note" is Yang here? I'm sorry for coming unannounced I'm Blake I'm in the same team with your daughters."

"Blake? Blake Belladonna yes I know of you. Ruby told me about you. You're her and Yang's teammate along with Jacques younger daughter, team RWBY right?" his smile resembles Yang's like father like daughter.

"Yes I wanted to drop by and check if Yang was doing all right" honestly it was stupid to say she was doing okay after everything that happened.

"Where are my manners? I'm Taiyang Xiao Long as you know I'm Ruby and Yang's father. Please come right in make yourself at home" he grabbed her hand letting her into the house.

"Thank you" the cat faunus wasn't expecting he will dragged her to his home.

As she gaze around she smiled a bit. The inside was that of any regular house, just your typical family. She could imagine Ruby and Yang spending time with their old man, doing normal family stuff. Its only been five days and she already missed them, even Weiss. She finally got along with the Schnee heiress after the events at Vale docks resolving her issues with her family and accepting the white haired girl as her friend.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you anything coffee, tea, soda?"

"Tea sounds nice" she got seated in one of the seats of the table in the kitchen.

"Which flavor? I like to experiment, so I'm always buying all kinds of flavors. Let's see there's cinnamon leaf, apple leaf, mint leaf, lemon leaf and orange leaf."

"Lemon leaf please."

"Coming right up."

As the blond man started making the tea Blake saw the piece of paper he was holding onto earlier was in his back pocket. If it was a note or a letter then she took a big guess who it belongs to. Obviously judging how Taiyang reacted when he opened the door and shouted Ruby's name she knew it must belong to the silver eyed leader of RWBY. Then she thought the possibility that Ruby wasn't here making her think where could she have gone? She was worrying too much after all, she didn't came here for her but rather her older sister.

"The tea will be ready in a couple of minutes" he smiled getting seated in the opposite chair.

"Thank you Mr. Xiao Long-"

"Please call me Taiyang no need for formalities you're a special guest and close friend of my daughters."

"Taiyang sir...If you don't mind me asking, what about Ruby? You mentioned her name earlier and you looked very worried."

His blue eyes softened as he has taken the piece of paper. He settled it straight as he put it on the table before the raven haired girl.

"May I?"

"Go ahead. As Ruby's teammate you have the right to know."

Blake gave a nod as she took the piece of paper immediately she recognized her leader's hand writing as she began to read it.

 **Dad:**

 **I'm leaving for a while Yang said that I can do whatever I like so she has no problem with it. Don't worry I'm not going alone silly my friends from Beacon are with me. Jaune, Ren and Nora the ones I told you about. Try not to worry too much I'll be fine I can take care of myself remember that I'm a huntress in training and I have a duty to protect the people. I'll try not to pick my nose too much I know how many times you told me its a bad habit and that I should stop doing it. Please look after Yang and Zwei while I'm gone and tell uncle Qrow not too worry. I don't know when I'll be back I'll try to write you every now and then.**

 **Love you always.**

 **-Ruby-**

 **PS: just to let you know I took every cookie from the jar above the fridge because I'm going to need them so don't get mad if you find the jar empty.**

"So she left with the remaining members of JNPR" Blake tried not to smile at the silly parts of the letter, it was so like Ruby.

"Can you believe it?" Taiyang gave a sigh" she just got back from Beacon after that incident and just like that she leaves. She takes out after her mother…."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any idea where could she have gone?"

"I wish, I've tried contacting Peter and Bartholomew but it hasn't been easy. With the CCT down I can't call them on my scroll and I can't leave the house with Yang's current condition. So I'm stuck here, there's nothing I can do."

" _I'm not expecting Qrow will drop by and tell me where she is either."_

"I see…." the raven haired faunus stood in thought she knew about the hack on the CCT that is how Cinder was able to reprogrammed the robot soldiers of the Atlas military. After the fall of Beacon authorities have shut down the CCT until there's evidence that the virus inflicted on it has been remove for good, then it will be back online. Problem is nobody knew how long that was going to take, meaning right now they have lost their advance communications features.

"Tea's ready" Taiyang smiled getting up finishing preparing the hot drink.

Honestly Blake didn't know how to tell him her reason for coming here. True she wanted to see how Yang was doing but she also wanted to tell something to her father. It wasn't easy to admit and come to terms that her former partner and mentor was the one responsible for slicing the arm of her current partner. She watched as the blond man brought her a cup with the made tea keeping his smile. The faunus kindly accepted blowing on it because it was obviously hot.

"Thank you" once it was a bit cold in the right temperature she took a sip and it hit her taste buds in a good way" this is really good."

"I know right? Patch's tea branch are simply the best in the four kingdoms, there is nothing like it out there. Anyway I don't want to trouble you with my problems Blake. Let's talk about the reason you're here. You came to see Yang?"

"Yes, after what happened at Beacon...I needed to see how she's doing."

"Well she's seem better days. She's feeling down and its understandable after all, she just lost her arm. Its not easy to come up to terms with it. A huntress in training and she loses part of herself."

"I'm sorry" her amber eyes softened the memory of that night was still fresh in her mind.

"There's no need to be sorry. I want to thank you Blake for being here. Right now Yang needs friends who can help her in her time of need. I know old wounds will heal with time but I'm sure nothing will make her happier to see one of her teammates."

"I don't know about that" she muttered gazing at her cup.

"What do you mean?"

"Taiyang sir I...I feel that all of this is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like I'm the one who caused Yang to lose her arm. I'm the one to blame-"

"That's not true you have nothing to do with it. Yang told me you were in danger and she came to your rescue. Apparently her opponent was no amateur and was able to cut her arm. Only someone very skilled with a sword could have caused such a wound" his blue eyes drifted to a certain swords woman and former teammate.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I don't know if she or Ruby tell you already but I'm-"

"A faunus?" he cut her off smiling" Ruby did tell me about that. How you hide your cat ears through your bow. That's okay I have never had any grudges with faunus I respect them as anyone else. I'm not going to change my opinion because one of my daughters friends is one."

"Thank you" she smiled happy to know he was just like her teammates who have accepted for the person and faunus she is" did she...Also tell you about the other thing?"

Taiyang's smiled faltered a little" that you used to be a member of the White Fang? Yes she did and that you left the group because you wanted to protect the people of Remnant instead of causing them harm regardless if they're hostile towards faunus or not. My opinion of you remains the same Blake."

"Then you must know its my fault Yang-"

"Stop enough. I don't want to hear it again that you're responsible. You're not to blame for anything."

"You don't understand the faunus of the White Fang who cut her arm Adam Taurus, was my partner. He was my mentor, he's the one who trained me…."

"And because of that you believe its your fault?" Taiyang gave a sigh" I'll say it again Blake its not your fault. Stop putting the weight of that blame on your shoulders because its not true. You chose to walked out of the White Fang by your own free will no one made you take that choice except yourself. The White Fang aren't the ones to blame either but the person responsible for conjuring the attack on Beacon. I can't believe she was right under Ozpin's nose and he never knew the truth until it was too late" he shook his head.

"…."

"Now I think that's enough talk. You didn't came here for me, why don't you go to Yang already? She's in her room on the second floor, second door to the right."

The raven haired faunus gave a nod. By now her tea has cool down and she drank it down. She got up from the seat as Taiyang has given her permission to go to the second floor of the house and see his daughter. It was easy to reached the stairs since they were that clear to see. She did spotted them when she first entered. Blake was still feeling unsure whether she was doing the right thing visiting this soon after the fall of Beacon.

There was no telling if Yang will be angry to see her or happy. Seriously after everything the blond brawler went through she wouldn't blame her if she punches her with her only arm. Like a prisoner sentence to death she climbed the stair case, before making a complete stop. The young faunus sighed of all places she has to run into him.

"Oh its you. Of course you'll be here" she frowned at the presence of Zwei the family dog she has known him since he was sent to their dorm in Beacon via mail by Taiyang. She didn't get along with him due to the fact he was a dog and she was a faunus with cat genes.

"Arf!" the small black dog was wagging his tail happy to see a familiar face.

"Please move out of the way. I don't have time to deal with you" she keep frowning because the happy dog was all over him, he even lied on the ground wanting to get its belly rub.

"Stop doing that" she growled _" he looks so adorable I can't help_ _it I_ _want to pet him. No control yourself you came here to see Yang not pet Zwei."_

"Arf!" he went for his secret weapon the sad puppy eyes.

"No don't….Stop don't do that" she was at his mercy _" so cute can't help but pet him."_

"Zwei what are you doing?" Taiyang arrived to save the day" now's not the time to try and be friendly with the guest."

"Thanks" Blake felt relief seeing the blond man carrying the dog away.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to pet him, Zwei gets along with anyone. Maybe after you're done talking to Yang you can play with him a little."

"I'd rather not…."

"Why not? He doesn't bite" his eyes widened before chuckling" right right I almost forgot, you're a cat faunus you obviously don't get along with dogs my bad. Come along Zwei let's go outside and play."

"Arf! Arf!"

* * *

The raven haired girl gave a sigh of relief, happy to have gotten out of that situation. If Taiyang hasn't arrived a second later she would have fallen victim to the sad puppy eyes and cuddle the small dog to her heart's content. With that small problem out of the way the amber eyed girl resumed climbing the stairs until she was in the second floor of the house.

The second door to the right just like the older Xiao Long told her she walked until she was face to face with the door. This was it, facing her partner and friend not caring the consequences. Whether they're good or bad she was willing to find out because she care for Yang. Taking a deep breath she knocked slightly but there was no response maybe she didn't hear it. Then again she could be resting and Taiyang didn't know it.

She knocked again and this time, a little louder.

"Its open dad sheesh!"

Taking another breath Blake turned the door knob and opened it. She was now staring at the room that belongs to her partner. It was just your average room that will belong to a seventeen year old. She quickly closed the door and there she stood. Yang wearing a dark yellow short sleeve shirt and her missing right arm all bandaged up. At first she wasn't paying attention to the person who just entered her room. The blond brawler did thought it was her father, but she was wrong.

Soon her lilac eyes were set on her and the cat faunus felt like a shiver just went up her spine. Yang Xiao Long's expression changed dramatically, from far off unconcerned to angry. She was staring at someone she wasn't expecting to see, not after everything that happened at Beacon. This wasn't a dream it was real enough Blake was really here, in her room.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" her tone clearly she wasn't kidding and it wasn't pun intended.

"Yang…."

"This is a surprise. Though I knew you were here I overheard you talking to dad from downstairs. So hey how is it going Blake?"

"How are you feeling?" it was the only thing that was on her mind.

"Well I've seen better days. Just got my butt owned by a bastard from the White Fang but you probably know that already, Beacon's gone, Professor Ozpin is a no show and Pyrrha's dead. Oh can't forget I lost my right arm thanks for asking...Partner" the last part was filled with so much venom it sent chills to the faunus's spine.

"I know you're angry at me for what happened. Its my fault you lost your arm I-"

"Losing my arm? Guess I'm upset because of that hey, its not going to grow back aura or not this is pretty much permanent. Its traumatizing but I'm not blaming you for it, never. I am pretty angry at you though, care to take a guess?"

"It wasn't easy for me Yang I've been through a lot too. I know it sounds like an excuse-"

"Take a guess why I'm angry at you? If you don't know let me give you a hint. What did you do after Beacon fell?"

"I…." the raven haired faunus knew exactly what she was talking about but she was in no position to stay quiet" I left…."

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you, speak up a little."

"I left" she replied louder.

"Exactly you ran away...Again" the brawler's glare got stronger" I thought by now you would have learn your lesson, that running away doesn't solve anything. You think you would know better to stay by your teammates side instead of running off on your own. And here I thought that we were all friends, that we got each others backs through good times and bad times. That we'll be there for each other and always fight together, teamwork that's what being on a team is all about right?"

"I only see two of us here from the rest of the team."

"Now that's an excuse. There's a reason why team RWBY is incomplete. Weiss was taken by her father back to Atlas, he thought she'll be safe back home. Obviously she didn't had a choice in the matter but to obey him. Ruby came to me before she left, I told her she could do whatever she like and if she's with the remains of JNPR, then at least I know she'll be okay" the brawler's tightened her grip on the sheet of her bed remembering her sister's last words, she loved her" so Blake...What's your reason to leave?"

"….….."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? No pun intended. Fine stay quiet I'll tell you. Because running away is what you do best. You have always ran away to solve your problems what's sad, you know it doesn't solves them and yet you still choose to run away. Leaving everything behind has become part of your life, its part of who you are just like your semblance. And that's why I'm upset with you, because you refuse to accept your mistakes, you refuse to change yourself and your way of life, you refuse to let your friends in…."

By now Blake was in tears letting all of the blond's words sink in. The irony, she was right in every way. Running away was part of her life for as long as she remembers she has always ran away. Run it was exactly who she is, her identity, her life style. Gazing at Yang her glare has decreased a little, saying all those harsh things wasn't easy for her. It must be hurting her to tell her these things. Maybe it was time she starts being honest with herself instead of hiding how she truly feels.

"When I came to Beacon I was hesitant of who I'll be meeting there. I didn't trusted anyone because of my past. Before and after the White Fang I have met many people who were deceivers and they were willing to betray anyone, especially towards faunus. I only focus in preparing to become a huntress. Then I found out about having teammates the rule of the initiation that will be meeting partner upon eye contact."

"I met you and I thought you were just a regular person that can easily be trusted, but you know I didn't wanted to open up to anyone. Pretty soon we got together with Weiss and Ruby and team RWBY was born. The more I knew you guys, the easier it was to trust you. But I couldn't risk revealing my secret because I...The secret became part of me. I knew things wont be the same if I reveal it then with Weiss, she was the only one I didn't get along with because her family's history with the faunus…."

"But after what happened at the docks I finally realized that I put all of my trust in my teammates, even Weiss. After that you three became very important people in my life, I realized you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. In time I didn't just had teammates, not friends either but sisters. Ruby, Weiss and you became family to me. I love you guys a lot because you accepted me for being me and not a faunus or a former White Fang. I would have done anything to protect you from any threat even them."

"If you hold us so dear Blake why did you left?" Yang was in tears after hearing her partner's speech" why did you still choose to run from us? From me….?"

"I had to the White Fang were creating chaos among innocent civilians. The panic and fear from them was attracting more Grimm to Vale. Even after Beacon fell they were still causing havoc I had to do something or more Grimm could come."

"Do you realized what you just said?" even with her tears the blond got upset" you left because you had to handle the White Fang. When you were with them I understand you had your priorities with the group and all. But after you left them you still see them as your priority, nothing else matters to you. Do you get it now? You picked the White Fang as your top priority over your teammates. It has always been like that, the White Fang first then your friends second why can't it ever be the other way around!?"

"I have to Yang I thought you of all people would understand why I must do this, I-"

"The only one who can stop them, yes I've heard it before. But guess what? That excuse has gotten old or did you forget how many times I told you to stop doing things on your own and rely more on us?" the brawler dried her tears shaking her head" I'm wasting my time no matter what I say to you, you're going to continue running away. As long as you continue to be afraid you will forever run away from everything."

"Afraid? What are you talking about?" the young faunus didn't know what she was getting at, sure she knew perfectly she has always run but why would she be afraid.

"Blake I almost know you for a year and I can read you like an open book, doesn't matter how corny it sounds. Truth is as long as you continue to feel afraid you will continue running."

"Afraid of what!?" she got upset suddenly" the White Fang? Adam?"

"Yourself" the revelation has shocked Blake beyond words, she trembled slightly why? Was it because her partner was telling the truth?

"When the White Fang went dark you were scared, when you left it you were scared, when you were put on a team you were scared, when you let it slip you used to be with the White Fang you were scared. All that fear is what drives you to run away. Because of it you can't face your past, you can't face your present and you will never face your future."

The raven haired faunus was in shocked staring at the blond brawler. Was this really the same Yang Xiao Long she has met back at Beacon? She knew because what happened during the encounter with Adam has left her scarred and broken, but this. Its like she was a complete different person and though her words were harsh they hold a meaningful truth behind them. There was also the fact she sounded more wise, more mature. Never she believed she will ever hear the mature and Yang in the same sentence. If the situation wasn't serious she will chuckled at humorous it sounds.

"Its true for as long as I've known I've always being afraid because of my faunus heritage. I have faced prejudice just like any other faunus, I have experienced the hatred, the glares, the mocking everything that is considered wrong to how person should be treating someone just because he looks different. But thankfully I met people worth trusting, worth having them as my friends, people I could get along well. My real fear has always been if the White Fang found me they will try to take all that is precious to me away. Adam tried, he wanted to break my spirit back at Beacon. His upset with me for leaving him and for not supporting his ideal of spreading hatred on the humans."

"Damn bastard…." Yang muttered in anger she will never forget the one who cut her arm off, then again deep inside she feared him. She couldn't stop thinking about that memory, it keeps repeating in her mind over and over again.

"Its understandable for you to be angry at me, I wont hold it against you. I'm also angry at you for acting without thinking, for letting your temper get the better of you."

"Excuse me?" the blond brawler's turned red she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What were you thinking charging blindly at Adam? He's not second in command of the White Fang for nothing. He's extremely skilled and experienced and he has killed people before."

"So it would have been better if I didn't do a thing!? I was trying to save you! I saw you at the mercy of that masked bastard and you wanted me to stay on the sidelines doing nothing! Forget it that's not me I would never turn my back on my friends, especially my partner!"

"But looked what happened as a result of your recklessness. You lost your right arm and just as you said its permanent aura will never grow it back. You didn't saved me back there you only caused your own demise."

"How dare you!" the brawler growled her hair glowing, eyes crimson red" how dare you mocked me for attempting to save you! Would have been better if you die by his hand!?"

"Adam had no intention of killing me. He only wanted to mock me, humiliate me, break down every inch of my morale so I could summit to him and return to the White Fang. But I made my choice a long time ago I'm never coming back to him. You shouldn't have never interfered, the blame for the loss of your arm goes on me."

"The only person I see to blame is that bastard who thinks he owns you like you were an object. But don't worry Blake I sure learned my lesson. The next time you're in danger I wont bother to save you."

"You know I'm right. What you did was wrong and foolish. You didn't even had a plan, you just charged right at him without thinking. Your temper caused you your arm."

"Okay I get it! I wont save you again, you're on your own! Its thanks to me that you're still standing here and you wont even acknowledge it!" Yang was trying to so hard not to get up from her bed and beat the raven haired faunus senseless.

"You didn't saved me Yang, I saved you. You were unconscious after Adam attacked you. If I hadn't gotten you out of there you would have lost more than an arm, much more."

"Thanks for saving me then, great job partner" the sarcasm was clear in her voice, but she was releasing more tears.

Blake sighed as she carefully got seated on the bed looking at the blond" I'm sorry for everything…."

The brawler still had her eyes red but she refused to looked at the faunus" are you berating me or apologizing to me make up your freaking mind."

"Both I guess" she chuckled" but most importantly I'm sorry for not believing you when you attacked Mercury. I actually thought you were going to change and become like Adam. Believe it or not he wasn't always so cold and cruel. He used to be kind and helpful to the faunus but eventually he changed because the way the humans treated our kind. He gave up on the White Fang's original goal, he thought there was no salvation for the humans that they will never change their views on faunus."

"No you had every right to not believe me. After all everyone saw me attacking him, at least that's what they thought" the brawler's eyes flared remembering the aftermath of the match" truth is, I was set up and everyone else bought it."

"What do you mean?" amber eyes showed curiosity.

"Ruby told me during Pyrrha and Penny's match, she ran into Mercury. And guess what? He was standing on both legs as if nothing happened."

"What?" Blake stood shocked.

"Mercury stopped Ruby from reaching the arena until it was too late. Meaning he knew what was going to happen to Penny, he was in on Cinder's plan he knew all along and I wont be surprise if Emerald knew too. Looks like setting me up was part of their plan. The thought of me being used for an evil plan really angers me to no end" she tightened her hold on her sheet.

"But how could he still be standing as if nothing happened?" Blake was still shocked.

"Ruby saw what she saw she has never lie to me, I will never doubt her. Funny thing is, what I saw almost felt like a dream, seeing Mercury attacking me didn't felt quite real. I don't know what I'm saying whatever trick they pulled it sure worked. It was their intention that I got set up so the only ones left for the final match will be Pyrrha and Penny. Damn that was some evil plan."

"I don't believe this" the cat faunus recovered from her shock" if that is true then I really do owe you an apology. Not just me, but everyone who doubted you. Those that called you delinquent and...I mean" she gasped realizing her mistake.

"Its okay I don't care what everyone thinks of me especially now that I know I'm innocent. Besides you just apologized to me so no biggie" by now the brawler's eyes returned to their original lilac color" anyway, back on the topic with the White Fang bastard."

"Yang there's no need to bring that up again-"

"Let me talk please I gotta get this off my chest" she sighed" its the reason why I wanted to save you from him so bad. When I was in Signal I had so many friends. I had a talent to make friends quickly, I was the best at it. I wasn't just the strongest in the school, but the most popular too. Some called me Miss Sociable it never bothered me. Beacon was the same thing I made many friends, even among my teammates. Then there was you" she smiled at the amber eyed girl who stood a bit taken back.

"You're the only one I told about that time when I took Ruby to search for my mom. Nobody else knows that except you I didn't know why I feel comfortable telling you. I've been wondering that a lot and then it became clear why" she has chuckled since Blake entered her room" Ruby calls Weiss her BFF then I guess...You Blake are my BFF."

The cat faunus had tears forming as she dried them before they could fall" really? You mean it?"

"Oh yeah you're that special friend I feel comfortable telling everything. The one friend I love hanging out the most. When I find Mr. Right I will tell you about it before telling Ruby, when I get laid with him you'll be the first to know."

"I don't find it necessary to know that" the faunus sweat dropped.

"You'll know every juicy detail. From how good he is at banging, to how big he is, to how many orgasms-"

"Okay Yang I get it!" Blake blushed" I'd rather not know any of that. I will be happy if you never tell me anything related to the "s" word."

"Tough luck because its done. That's the prize to pay for being my BFF" suddenly a devilish grin was formed on the brawler's lips, her partner had a bad feeling about it" besides, deep down you know you like hearing those kinds of things."

"No I don't" she crossed her arms.

"Yes you do and I have proof. Does ninjas of love ring any bells?"

"What?" once more Blake's face turned red" how did you…."

"Oh my dear Blake I have known about your erotic novel for a while. Ever since the first semester at Beacon you really surprised me with your taste in books. Its no wonder you like reading so much. If it was to read that kind of story I would also be a bookworm grrrr." she playfully teased her.

"Impossible" her face couldn't get any redder" there's no way you were able to find it, I always keep it hidden on my nightstand locked under the key. Unless you somehow opened it, I should it known you'll be going through my stuff."

"Now don't get the wrong idea believe me when I say I never looked over your things or you're "very personal things". There was this one day when you forgot to lock the drawer and I couldn't help myself but wonder what could be behind that drawer? And you know what they say" curiosity kill the cat" no pun intended. I think that day I read the first ten pages and I was impressed by the story and the characters. My favorite part is definitely when Izamu ties Megumi up before ripping her ninja uniform and he...Well no need to tell you what happens next since you already read it. Probably like a hundred time" the brawler grinned.

"Yang if you truly cherish our friendship and if you want me to continue being your BFF, you will not tell another living soul about this."

"You have my word."

"I mean it Yang not a word to anyone."

"I swear Blake your secret is safe with me. I swear on my right arm whoops already lost it heh heh but seriously I wont tell no one."

The cat faunus gave a sigh to think her secret will be exposed by her own partner" we'll forget we had this conversation. So moving on...Are you still upset with me?"

"Just one more thing before we can finally put this whole thing behind us Blake" again the blond got serious" what are you going to do now?"

"Once I leave Patch the White Fang are probably still patrolling the Vale border-"

"I knew it" Yang cut her off getting upset" you're going after them again aren't you? You will never learn."

"Let me finish. I have no intention in going after the White Fang, not anymore."

"Always going with the solo act not caring if your teammates are worried-huh what?" Yang finally heard the last part like she heard wrong" come again?"

"I'm not going after them anymore. I have no intention in getting involve with the White Fang I…." Blake stood in thought" a lot has happened since Beacon fell, its a lot to take in. Right now I need some space, clearly you need it too, Ruby and Weiss they need some space too, team RWBY needs space. Each of us have to take a different path for now, call it a trial that we have to overcome. A test that includes enduring different hardships. But no matter what challenges are ahead for us I do know, we will somehow get through it and we'll get stronger from it."

"That's really inspiring never saw you as the motivational type. You've changed" the brawler smiled" will you be staying for suffer?"

"I don't know I really should get going. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're not I don't mind if you choose to stay here and neither would dad. But if you really have to go I guess it can't be help. Before you do I have one last thing. Its kind of a request."

"What is it?" Blake stood curious.

"A hug."

The raven haired faunus blinked before smiling. That was a request she could fulfill. She got closer wrapping her arms around the blond brawler. Yang managed to wrapped her left arm around the faunus who was her partner and best friend. It wasn't long before she started shedding tears, sobbing softly.

"I love you…."

"I love you too…."

"Before you came here I felt like crap. I was so depressed I couldn't think straight. I didn't wanted to do anything asides from staying lock in this room. I was a total mess but then you came and now I no longer feel like that. I feel so much better thank you Blake thanks for coming. You have no idea how much it means to me you took your time to visit me…."

"Its what friends do. I'm glad you're starting to feel better" the faunus slowly broke the hug staring at the lilac eyed blond.

"BFF's for the win" she was giving her usual smile.

"For the win" the amber eyed girl smiled back.

"So…." there was small pause from the brawler" can you lend me ninjas of love?"

"No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying. At least tell me where did you bought your copy?"

"Its available in any bookstore in the four kingdoms. The one from Patch village probably has copies of it."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell dad to go there and buy me a copy later."

"Is that wise? Isn't he going to get suspicious when he reads the title?"

"Nah I'll just tell him is one of those teen romance stories, he'll buy it."

"What if he decides to read some of the content?"

"Umm….We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You're going to get in trouble and I wont be there to see it" Blake smirked a little" I better get going."

"Thanks for coming Blake. Thanks for yanging out!"

"You know what? I actually missed your puns."

"I knew you like them all along."

"I don't, they're lame" the faunus smiled as she reached for the door knob.

"Blake?"

"Hm?" she turned to the brawler.

"If you're not going after the White Fang, where will you go from here?"

A smile spread over her lips" home...To my parents."

"Oh...That's cool there's no place like home."

"I can't call your scroll with the CCT still down I'll try to write you."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Bye Yang" the cat faunus finally left the room closing the door behind her.

"Bye."

The blond brawler stood quiet once she was alone again before she started blinking a couple of times. She has come to realized one important piece of information regarding her partner and BFF.

" _Blake has parents?"_

* * *

When Blake climbed down the stairs she spotted Taiyang giving food to Zwei on his dog plate in the kitchen. Looks like the small dog got tired playing outside and has gotten hungry. She smiled knowing the blond man will be so happy to know his daughter was starting to get better from her current condition.

"Everything went well with Yang?" Taiyang turned his attention to the raven haired girl.

"It did. We had our ups and downs but everything is good. She's feeling better after we talked. I have a feeling she's going to act more like herself a lot sooner than you think."

"Really?" the male Xiao Long looked so relief" I hope you're right, nothing will make me happy to see her well."

"Listen Taiyang-"

"Call me Tai Blake, by now you're family to me. Cut all those formalities away."

"Tai sir I haven't told Yang this during our long conversation. But I know she's going to get through this she's not the kind of person who will give up so easily. She's stronger than she looks I know this painful experience will help her become a stronger and better person."

"Thank you Blake" his eyes watered" you're right Yang is stronger than I gave her credit for I want to help her in any way I can. Just because she lost her arm it doesn't mean its the end."

"I better get going thank you for inviting me into your home Taiyang I mean Tai."

"Thank you for being there for Yang when she needed a friend the most. You've done more for her than I could ever do."

"Do you know if there are other ships that leaves Patch asides from the Ferry? I'm heading for Menajerie."

"Menajerie, that's the island to the southeast? Sorry can't help you there. The Ferry is the only sea transportation that leaves Patch to the Vale continent."

"That's okay guess I will take the Ferry to Vale before boarding for a ship that takes me there."

"Do you really have to go? I don't mind if you stay a little longer, I'm sure Yang wont mind either. I'm about to make suffer you should stick around I guarantee its going to be delicious."

"Thanks but I'm in a bit of a hurry" she headed for the front door before stopping" by the way, there's something I should tell you. Later Yang will probably tell you to buy her a book from Patch's bookstore."

"That's new" Taiyang scratched his chin" Yang has never been the type to like books, she's not into reading."

"She's definitely into this specific book its a novel but its more suited for adult readers."

"Adult readers?" the blond male had a bad feeling where she was going with this.

"To put it bluntly, it has sexual content. You shouldn't buy the book."

"Never" his voiced sounded dark" over my dead body will I let my daughter read dirty adult oriented material."

" _My job here is done, sorry Yang"_ Blake mentally grinned not wanting her partner to read ninjas of love" bye Tai."

"Take care Blake come back soon, you're always welcome here. Now if you'll excuse me" Taiyang's featured changed to one that revealed anger" Yang! We gotta talk about a certain book you're interested in having!"

As he left for the stairs the raven haired faunus noticed Zwei staring at her with his usual happy demeanor. She made sure no one was watching as she started petting and cuddling the small dog" good boy."

"Arf!"

* * *

Once she was outside of the Xiao Long house Blake stopped for a moment. She kept her gaze not regretting coming here and comfort Yang who really needed a shoulder to lean on and cry on. Smiling she started walking heading back to the village port where she will take the Ferry to Vale and from there a ship that will take her to Menajerie, her home.

"BLAKE YOU TRAITOR!"

The faunus laughed hearing the loud yell that could only belong to Yang Xiao Long. Obviously the brawler wasn't happy with her partner because she spilled the beans to her father that she was interested in having the adult novel ninjas of love. As the amber eyed girl kept walking she could still hear the loud voices of father and daughter arguing over an erotic book. Before she knew it she was too far away and without looking back she focused in returning to her home, back to her family. Everything she said was true team RWBY needed space from everything that has happened after the fall of Beacon. Each now have a journey that only each individually can take. But she was never giving up because this challenge that has been set for the four members of the team was going to have its good experience. She also wasn't giving up that someway, someday….

That team RWBY will be reunited.

" **A strong friendship doesn't need daily conversation or being together. As long as the relationship lives in the heart, true friends never part."**

 **-Unknown-**

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **-Finally done with this one. At least to me this is how it should have gone if Blake does decides to visit Yang. Not how the Bumblebee fans are expecting that they will kiss and confess their feelings.**

 **-I still find it a surprise to know that Blake has parents. I always got the impression she was an orphan like Ren and Nora and she never brought it up in the last three volumes either. But anyway can't wait for episode 5 since finally Blake's parents will be introduce on December 3rd.**

 **-I just had to make Blake give Zwei some love before ending the story. Thanks to RWBY Chibi which it has revealed that she does like the cute dog. This shows that cats and dogs can get along after all.**

 **-Yang wanting to read ninjas of love yeah I can see that happening and I can also see Taiyang glaring daggers at her for wanting to read it being the over protective father he is.**

 **-More regarding volume 4 it has been revealed the volume will have a total of 12 episodes same amount as volume 3. According to the information at RT's site the mid season finale will be episode 6 premiering on December 10. The information also says that there will be a shocking cliffhanger. I'm just hoping ep6 will be the flashback episode when Ruby owned Cinder when she awoke her silver eye warrior powers.**

 **-Regarding Ruby and her silver power. People are coming up with theories that she's the Winter maiden I think that's wrong. The power of the silver eyes warriors has nothing to do with the four maidens. Qrow told Ruby at the end of volume 3 that there were many warriors with silver eyes (assuming there were both females and males then the theory will be false since males can't inherit the maiden's power).**

 **-I hope you have enjoy this story if you have like it then please fav, follow and review.**

 **-If everything goes well I might finish the next chapter of the Alternate Path by Tuesday or maybe Thursday I do have a busy week but I'm pretty sure I can finish the chapter by then.**


End file.
